Lethal Weapon
by dean-tbh
Summary: After Martin Riggs' wife and child died, he wasn't the same man anymore. He thought the revenge for their death will make his life a little easier but the was wrong. He turned his life into a mess after they got murdered. But is she really dead?


It was a rough, but sunny and warm day. Murtaugh and Riggs solved yet another case and, as always, put themselves in danger trying to save people they care about. Working cases keeps them from thinking about all the problems they have.

Murtaugh unlocked the doors to his home only to find peace and quiet, which is odd since he has 2 teenagers and a little baby. He heard footsteps.

''Uh, hey, sorry, I, I left my duffle the other night...'' he said.

''You jumped out of a plain.'' Trish, his wife answered.

''I know...It was crazy. But listen let me explain. There was this...'' Murtaugh started talking.

''No, no, Roger. You jumped out of a plain... for me...'' Trish stopped him. ''I miss you.''

''I miss you, too.'' Murtaugh said quietly. And after a long fight, they hugged each other so tight.

''From now on, I'm letting everything go, but you.'' Murtaugh said as they both smiled.

The Murtaughs were fine now, but Riggs... Riggs had the same little issue. Since his wife and child were killed, he wasn't the same. He had this problem with connection, with love. After years and years his old friend came back to town. But this time feelings were different.

''Excuse me, can I get a brisket sandwich?'' a woman asked Molly as she was cleaning her food truck.

''Sorry, we're closed for today.'' She answered ad Riggs was approaching.

''Not now, Martin.'' Molly said.

''Just give me five minutes?'' Riggs asked.

''You got two.'' Molly seemed angry.

''I owned you an explanation when I ended things. I'm sorry.'' Riggs was honest.

''You owe me a lot more than that.'' Molly said. ''You treated me like regular people.''

''I know...'' Riggs answered.

''You broke my heart.'' Molly said.

''I thought I was doing the right thing.'' Riggs was sad.

''Huh, right... Thanks for the apology.'' Molly turned around.

''Molly... hey...'' Riggs stopped her. ''Hey, hey, are we good?''

''Yeah, sure, Riggs, we're good. Just, you know, consider us friends again.'' she said.

''I don't wanna be just friends, okay? I want more than that...'' he smiled.

''Okay then, I need to know why. Why did you end this good thing we had?'' Molly wanted to know.

'' 'Couse my dad killed Ben's dog. Molly, I was trying to protect you and Ben...'' Riggs said.

''Okay, great, you want me back. Why? What's changed?'' Molly raised her voice.

''I've changed. Tell me what you want me to do, I'll do it!'' Riggs told her.

''Martin, for as long as I've known you, your dad cast this dark shadow. He walks into your life and you smash things up. And it hurts people. He's never gonna go away, so how do you think you gonna live your life? You need to figure it out with your dad. That's what I want.'' and she walked away.

But that wasn't something that's easy to solve. All those nightmares and problems, they were caused by his dad. He was supposed to be dead since Jake, Martin's friend shot him in the head. But he's pretty much alive and pretty much in jail. Father and son, each on different side of the law.

This time things were different. Murtaugh said it himself, he's too old to be jumping out of plains and Riggs was still a mess. He wasn't sure if he can do this. He misses Miranda so much, but he doesn't want to mess things up with Molly. Since they had a few days off, Riggs had a lot of time for thinking.

Just Riggs and his thoughts, not a good idea. Luckily, he had a hoby – shooting bottle of whiskey. I didn't say it was a good hoby, but still, it's something. But Riggs just couldn't move on, he couldn't let it go. The death of his wife and his child was the death of him. He misses his girl. That's why he falls asleep with a gun in his hands. But he can't do it himself, she'd be ashamed of him. But now that Molly's here, he actually could have something to live for. He could mess things up because he's afraid he could mess things up, that's what bothers him. But it's not only falling asleep, it's waking up, too. He wakes up and thinks ''I can't do this anymore.'' And that's no way to live.

Another case, another day at work, another murder. Riggs had this weird feeling in his guts the whole day. As always, Riggs' and Murtaugh's day starts with sarcasm and jokes. This day was no different. They started their day at Cahill's, their psychiatrist.

Cahill: ''Martin, is there something you could do to nurture this relationship?'' she smiled.

Riggs: ''...'' he looked up and down. ''Roger...This isn't easy to say... one guy to another... but... your head... is... wonderfully round... bold is beautiful..'' Riggs said as he looked at Murtaugh.

Murtaugh: ''Sometimes... at sunset... when it's slightly dark, your moustache almost look not ridiculous...''

''Thank you.'' Riggs said.

''Sometimes...'' Murtaugh said slowly.

Cahill looked them in horror, ''OKAY, OUT, BOTH OF YOU!'' she yelled.

''Okay, thanks doc.'' they both said and laughed, got up and ran away.

''Hey Rog, that was really beautiful back there, we had a moment'' Riggs said as they were approaching the crime scene. ''Yeah? I feel the same Riggs.'' Murtaugh answered with higher tone of his voie as he smiled.

''We make hellova tim.'' Riggs smiled.

''BAILEY! What do we have here?'' Riggs pretended to be in a good mood.

''29. Female. Stella Singer. Two stab wounds. There are two glasses of wine which means she wasn't alone.'' Bailey said. ''I don't think it was a robbery, her jewelry is here.''

When Riggs looked at the necklace, he felt like something stabbed him the stomach. ''How is this possible?'' he asked himself. ''It can't be.'' He felt dizzy. It was a golden necklace with two M's attached to it. Just like the necklace Martin gave Miranda before she was killed.

''What's wrong?'' Murtaugh asked. But Martin didn't hear him, like the world was muted. ''Riggs, hey man, what's wrong? What's up with the necklace?''

''I gave Miranda the exact same necklace.'' He answered in a stone-cold tone. Murtaugh sighed.

''Bailey where did you find this necklace?'' Riggs asked.

''It was on the table.'' Bailey answered. Riggs approached the table and started looking for more evidence. He found a partial fingerprint.

''Bailey, run it through the system!'' Riggs commanded.

''Where are you going?'' Murtaugh asked.

''I need some air...'' Riggs answered. But that was just an excuse to get a drink.

''Riggs...'' Murtaugh shouted.

''I'm fine Rog, okay? I'm fine.'' Riggs said. But he wasn't.

''Bailey!'' Riggs finally came to the office. '' Got a name for that fingerprint?''

''Yes. Meghan Rhodes. But that's not her real name.'' Bailey said.

''What is it?'' Riggs was impatient.

''I dug deeper and...'' she stopped.

''Bailey!'' Riggs raised his voice a bit.

''Her real name is Miranda Riggs.'' Bailey said. Riggs held his breath. He felt dizzy again. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like his world just got turned upside down. He couldn't believe his ears. How is that possible? Miranda has been dead for months. He saw her at the morgue. He was broken for months. How many times he wanted to pull the trigger. How many times he wanted to die so he could be with her again, how many times he put himself in danger, how many times he stood in front of a gun just to get himself killed because he just couldn't do it himself. Every night he would lock himself up in his trailer and he would drink his pain away. He would drink just to forget the pain. He would get into a bar fight and lose on purpose just to feel physical pain. He wanted to make sure he feels something. Pain was all he got. But maybe someone's playing games with him. Maybe someone's messing with his head, making him think she's alive. What kind of sick game is that? Riggs lost his balance and almost collapsed. And then just stormed of.

There he was, again. At the edge of the roof. Risking his life once more. He was slowly walking parallel to the edge, for God knows what time. How many times did he think of ending it, at the same roof, all he needed to do was to make one wrong step and he would be with her again. But would he be? Up? In heaven? Looks like she wasn't there all this time. But why? Does this mean she's been alive this whole time? Where was she? Where was she when he was falling apart? What was she doing? All these questions and not a single answer. But Riggs didn't know what he was feeling. Was he happy that she might be alive? Was he angry? Scared? Relieved? But he knew one thing. He needs to know the truth. He's not letting this one go, I mean, how could he? His whole life was changed, and it could be changed again. But what is his next move?

''Bailey!'' Riggs shouted again. ''Do we have an address?''

''Yeah, it's right here. But I don't think it's real...'' but before she could answer Riggs just looked at the address and stormed of.

''Riggs, wanna tell me what's going on?'' Murtaugh asked.

''Okay, Rog, what do you wanna know?'' Riggs' tone wasn't friendly. He was really angry and impatient.

''That necklace. Why is it so special?'' Murtaugh was soft.

''That's the necklace I gave Miranda for Christmas.'' Rigs said. ''Same Christmas she told me she was pregnant.'' Murtaugh was about to say something but Riggs said that they have arrived to the location. The house was empty. All they found were some shirts and a phone. And the phone rang. The was a single M on the screen.

''Stella, where are you? I've been trying to contact this whole time!'' the voice on the other side said.

''Miranda!?'' Riggs asked. But no answer. The person hung up.

''Rog, it was her... It was her voice!'' Rog yelled.

''Riggs calm down. Just wait a second...''Murtaugh tried to calm him down.''

''It was her, okay!?'' He raised his voice again.

''Okay, just...'' Murtaugh tried again but Riggs stopped him.

''We need to get this to evidence. Maybe they'll find more fingerptins or something, anything!'' Riggs said and went to the car.

''What are you doing?'' Murtaugh asked as they were driving to the station.

''I'm calling the number. No one's answering...'' Riggs was desperate.

Murtaugh: ''Listen, Riggs. You need to calm down. We still don't know what's happening. How can it be Miranda? You said...''

Riggs: ''I know what I said, okay? Yes, she's supposed to be dead, but it was her. I swear, Rog, it was her...'' his eyes started to water a little bit. ''I mean what if...''

''Okay, stop!'' Murtaugh stopped him before he could finish his sentence. ''Don't do the ''what if''s, okay? We don't know what the truth is.'' Riggs was silent.

They arrived at the station. ''Bailey, I need you to get a many clues as possible from this phone, okay? Every text, every call, everything.'' Riggs said.

''I'm on it.'' Bailey answered.

''Riggs! Murtaugh! My office!'' Captain Avery shouted.

''Kay, so? How's the investigation going?'' Avery asked.

''Fine. Fine. Everything's going as usual. Right, partner?'' Riggs looked at Murtaugh. He looked nervous.

''Yeah...'' Murtaugh answered as he was looking at Riggs. ''Everything's fine.'' he laughed.

''Really?'' Avery was suspicious. ''No blown-up cars, yet? Buildings?''

''Still early, cap.'' Riggs smirked. ''So we're done here? Great.'' he said as he was walking away.

''Murtaugh?'' Avery continued. ''He's acting weird...er. He's weird, which is weird because he's always acting crazy.'' Murtaugh wasn't sure if he should tell Avery what's going on.

''The fingerprints we found in the crime scene... they were Miranda's'' he said anyway.

''Rigg's Miranda? But how's that possible? She was murdered...'' Avery was confused.

''Yeah, exactly...'' Murtaugh answered. ''We don't know what's going on...'' In that moment Bailey came with new information.

''Where's Riggs, I think have something.'' she said.

''There he is.'' Murtaugh spotted him. ''Hey Riggs, come here!''

''Bailey what you got?'' Riggs asked.

''So, I found these deleted texts on Stella's phone. They were from a girl called Maria Juarez. The texts are quite old.'' Bailey said.

''Well, how old?'' Avery asked.

Bailey was hesitating. ''Six months.'' she finally said.

''Miranda was killed...'' Murtaugh wanted to say.

''Six months ago.'' Riggs finished his sentence and looked him in the eyes.

''I've got her address.'' Bailey said.

''Thanks, Bailey!'' Riggs and Murtaugh both said.

They paid Maria a visit. They knocked on her door. Somebody answered.

''Maria Juarez? I'm detective Martin Riggs. This is my partner detective Roger Murtaugh. You mind if we ask you a few questions?'' Riggs asked. Maria twitched as she her Riggs' name.

''I'm really busy right now...'' she said.

''This won't take long. Do you mind if we take a look at your house? We won't bother you.'' Murtaugh said.

''Listen detectives, it you don't have a warrant, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.'' Maria wasn't kind. And she slammed the door.

''She's hiding something.'' Riggs concluded. ''I'm gonna stay here and watch her. Maybe something happens.''

''Really? You're gonna spy on her?'' Murtaugh asked?

''I don't really have a choice, Rog! You got a better plan?'' he asked.

''Fine... I'll keep you company.'' Murtaugh said.

''Yay...'' Riggs said sarcastically.

They've been waiting for hours and nothing happened. Maria was home this whole time.

''Okay, I bought some snacks, and of course some spray cheese. Riggs, I really don't get how can you eat...'' Riggs stopped Murtaugh complain. '' She's out! She's going somewhere.''

Maria was in a hurry. She was talking to someone over the phone. She got inside the taxi and they drove for a very long time. She wanted to make sure no one's following her, but she didn't spot Riggs' ugly truck. Seriously? That truck was so old and easy noticeable. How could she miss it? At least she was good with words.

After some time, the taxi finally stopped. Maria entered a dark alley. Riggs and Murtaugh followed her. They heard a conversation. Maria was talking to someone.

''He was there. He found me...'' Maria said.

''Miranda?'' Riggs' broken voice asked. Maria turned and moved to the side.

''Miranda, is that really you?


End file.
